What the Shadows Stole
by WhiteShadowWolf
Summary: The shadows have consumed him; heart, mind, and soul. He may have been able to be saved before, but now no one can save him from the darkness that dwells around him. What went so wrong all those years ago?


The shadows have consumed him; heart, mind, and soul. He may have been able to be saved before, but now no one can save him from the darkness that dwells around him. What went so wrong all those years ago?

-Zed POV-

It was another day at the temple. Training as was ordered, both in body and spirit. But now, now was the time for sparring. The only opponent who I couldn't beat besides the masters; Shen. My brother. No matter what the training, how long I trained, how I trained, I could not beat him. I had to beat him.

We both approached the sparring ring, our Father the judge. No weapons, hand to hand combat. We both took out positions, his face emotionless to mine's determination. A drop of a hand was the sign to start. Neither of us moved, we just observed each other for a moment. He shifted his guard slightly. It was probably a bait, but it was the best chance to go in.

I dashed forwards, as fast as I could, throwing two jabs with my left, one aimed at his chin, the other aimed for his stomach when he moved to block the first, and followed by a roundhouse kick at his ribs which he deftly avoided by stepping back. I let the momentum from the missed kick spin me as to not hurt my knee, and stepped back, efficiently disengaging without getting hit. I had landed a jab, while he had landed nothing. I blinked. Shit. Where..?

'WHAM!'

White light flashed, I almost went down, but I dropped my head and shoulders, rolling forwards, halfway through the roll straightening my arm and spinning so that I had righted myself facing him. That damn smirk. Every time he lands a hit he gets that damn smirk. It pisses my off to no end.

He's rushing in.

I picked my guard back up, blocking a punch to my stomach, sidestepping a jab at my face, and dropping my body into a crouch to avoid the kick aimed for my head. I punched forwards, hitting him in the knee and then standing, and throwing an uppercut that hit him in the jaw, then a dash backwards. He was disoriented now at least.

That smirk was back though. Not a good sign.

Where's he gone again? He disappeared in a purple light. He has to be here somewhere.

'CRACK'

A resounding crack echoed loud enough to be heard by any watching. A hit from behind, hitting me in the shoulder.

I turned after the hit, only to be hit again, this time with a kick to the ribs, I even heard the crack there. At least two broken. The assault continued, jabs, cross, hooks, kicks, upper cuts, it was all mixed in together. The majority of them I could avoid-

'...use...the...box...'

-wait what?

-Shen POV-

He was distracted for a moment, like he had heard something. An opening, most likely a bait, but I'm going. Roundhouse, aim for the head. About to - he's not dodging?!

-3rd POV-

Zed fell to the ground, hit much harder then what Shen was aiming for. He gets up to a knee a moment later, much to disoriented to continue, not to mention his head was bleeding somewhat.

"And that is how you should be fighting Zed. Like Shen just did." The Master, the brothers' Father spoke to Zed as if he was a nothing.

"Father-" Shen began to say before falling silent due to a look that was shot at him by his Father.

"I expect you to fight more like your Brother the next time you two spar."

Zed was speechless. Once his Father had turned his back he punched the ground next to him, cracking the ground beneath his fist, anger fueling him again. All he ever trained for was to beat Shen and have his Father accept him as a Son. Yet no matter what-! He took a deep breath, rose to his feet, and walked out of the ring, being stared at by some of the others at the temple. They were astonished by his outburst, he normally had more control.

As he walked away he heard the whispers again.

'...the...box...the...shadows...use... us...'

-Time skip to that night-

All of the student were resting, sleeping, but within his room, one of them was tossing and turning. Nightmares. Paranoia striking nightmares.

-Dream-

Why can't I control what I'm doing?! Why can't I put the blades away?! The blood splashed as he struggled to stop his own arm from slashing at his Father. The form of what had been his Father pitched to the side, no energy going to muscles to hold it up; dead. He almost dropped to his knees, but he was held up.

"No...what have I done..." He said with terror and regret in his eyes and voice.

'What you were supposed to...' The same haunting voice echoed behind him, it was whispering into his ear, but he was unable to move. 'You cut one tie...now for the next...' This time, it was his Brother before him on his knees, looking towards him with an expression of hate and disgust.

"What's going on Bro-" He started to say before being interrupted.

"I'm not you Brother, you monster." Shen said with as much hatred as one could muster.

He wasn't in control, he couldn't stop the blades-! Another slash. This time, it was his Brother that fell to the side...dead.

"N-no... I-I..." He couldn't speak.

'All the ties are cut...' The voice said, and blades could be heard scraping eerily across one another. He was freed of what ever was controlling his movements. Slowly turning, he saw a shadowy ghost, with a blade for each arm. He was frozen again, just by the sight of the figure. "And now your mine." Then the figured stabbed out with both of it's blades.

The pain. The pain was real. And so were the screams.

-End Dream-

My voice was hoarse. I guess I really had been screaming last night. I thought that was just a dream. I feel like I was actually stabbed too...

"Focus, Zed!" Master was yelling at me again. No one would say a word to me after they had woken me up. I started to focus in on what he was saying again.

"-ow, you must all remember, never, ever, under any circumstances disturb any of the Artifacts in this hall. The results will be disastrous." Master finished, motioning to the few artifacts around the room. There were circular shirikins, dual blade weapon gauntlets, and a box with intricate designs carved into it, depicting battles against shadow beings.

'...Use...me...do...not...listen...to...the...old...fool...'

That same voice whispered again. What was it?! I looked around the room, scanning for whatever was speaking, my scan was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at who it was; Shen. He shook his head and gestured towards the door, mouthing the word 'after'.

It was another forty-five minutes before we were dismissed from the lecture about the forbidden techniques and weapons, which was interesting in and of itself. Shen he pulled me outside directly afterwards though, not answering a question, but walking through the grounds silently, still dragging me by the way, and stopped in one of the meditation groves.

"What's wrong." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew something was off.

"Nothing." I lied.

"That's a lie, and we both know it. Ever since are match yesterday, you have been different. You looked as if you were looking for something, _during_ our match, and you just had the same look in the temple. Not to mention when I woke you up in the middle of the night. You never scream, not in pain, fear, anything. But you were screaming at the top of your lungs, were pale, sweating...you were terrified. Something changed. What was it?" Shen asked, worry able to being shown in his expression, while mine was set to stone.

"It was just an after effect of me over training." Another lie.

"You know, your ring finger on your left hand twitches when you lie." Shen paused, almost smiling at the astonished look that crossed my face. "And if that all really was an after effect, then pull back on some of the training."

"I can't."

"And why can't you? You are one of the best by far, you can take some time off of your-"

"I CAN'T!" I shouted, my voice even hoarser now. "I can't."

"What is stopping you?"

I snapped, completely. "What's stopping me? Let me list it. If I stop, I can't catch up. I can't get the one thing I want at this point. I can't beat you in a match. I can't get Father to see me as an actual person and Son, not just a failure that can't beat his pride and joy!" My voice got louder as I spoke, and i was yelling again by the end. I was breathing heavily, red in the face from anger, fits clenched shut, I could even feel my nails digging into my palms.

Shen's face wore a shocked expression. I almost laughed at it. Of anything I could've said, that's the one thing he didn't expect. "You think he doesn't think the same of you?" The question was whispered, in horror.

"How can I think that? I'm treated like trash when I cannot win a match, if I do a _single _thing wrong, I'm ridiculed by him." I spoke with a voice drowning in anger.

"That's just...Zed your wrong about it." He was trying to convince me other wise?!

"What else could it be then?" I shouted, before turning around. "Forget it, this isn't worth discussing." I walked off, ignoring Shen as he called me. I had a mind to clear.

-Shen POV-

I have to tell Father. He was just trying to better Zed, but it went too far. He thinks that...he thinks he hates him. I'll tell him before our next match in two days.

-Zed POV-

The day flew by, as did the next. It was the nights after those days that brought real trouble the first night; was not a good one.

-Dream-

'shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit'was all I could think as I ran through the dark clouds of Shadows blocking my path, that eerie voice echoing behind my in a laughing call, louder then before.

"Come baaack! Let the darkness guide you!" The Shadow said as it chased, gaining and moving faster then should be possible.

'Run faster...get a away from it!' Was the only though going through my mind when I heard the maniacal laugh just behind me.

"Embrace the darkness!" The creature hissed as I felt something stabbed through my chest, the pain excruciating, but I couldn't scream, or yell, or even breathe. Looking down, I could see the end of a blade extended through my torso.

-Dream End-

I opened my eyes, expecting to be in my room, the ghost pains from the nightmare being there; but it wasn't I wasn't in my room either. Had I slept walked? Apparently. Where did I wind up anyw...I'm in the temple. There's the box that he was talking about earlier. Those are shadows surrounding it...

"What in the world..." I mumbled as I reached out to touch it.

Big mistake.

The moment I touched the box, I heard the voice again. 'Finally...you are mine.' The voice growled within my head as I felt a crushing pain around my heart. I fell to my knees, moving a hand over my heart, clutching at it, grasping a handful of my uniform as I struggled to remain in control of my movements.

'Just accept the shadows into your heart already boy.' The voice growled in annoyance, but fading away, along with the pain, but one last thing was whispered. 'Almost...mine...soon...' And with that, the voice was gone, and I could move. I went back to my room as fast as I could; this was not at all good.

-The next night's dream-

I was running again. But this is too vivid...It's too real! The shadows are still there, but why am I in the temple? No time, No Time! I could hear the blade again, not again! Wait, whats..? Blades!

I grabbed a dual bladed gauntlet, turning to wield the blade to block that of my attacker, but the moment I turned and prepared to fight, I felt the same heart wrenching pain again. Dropping to the ground, I threw away the weapon, but the pain remained. It felt as if my heart was being crushed within my chest. I was about to black out, and the figure was there again. I heard the voice as my vision went black.

'Just one more step, then the next mind will fall to the temptations of the shadows.'

-Time skip to before the sparring match-

I approached the ring, the light to bright for my now. It was distasteful. I saw Brother discussing something with Master as I approached, and he was very heated about what ever it was he was saying. He stopped after a moment and walked to his spot to prepare for our match. Today is the day I will beat him. Today for sure.

The match was about to begin. I stepped into the ring, prepared for anything. The hand dropped, the signal to start. I dashed forwards immediately, no observation as all the times before. He met me with a violent clash of blocks and strikes, an equal amount id both on each side. Before long we were both drained of energy, just standing, waiting for the other to make a move. They were about to call the match! I had to act fast and finish this. I dashed in, and threw a strong punch at his chest, hitting full on, and distracting his attention as he threw a front kick. A shadow appeared behind him. He kicked, his kick going through the shadow that was now standing in front of him. A moment later, an elbow to the back of the neck ending the fight in a knockout.

I did it. I had finally beaten him. I turned to Father, with a look of joy on my face, looking for approval on his. I faltered. The only expression on his face was one of disgust. "Weak." Was all he said to me before calling a medic over to check on Shen, his pride and joy.

What had I done wrong?! I was finally strong enough to hold my own! Why does he still look down on me like some piece of trash?!

'Thats it, let your emotions out to run free. Your anger. Your hatred.' The voice whispered, but it couldn't be heard.

I looked to Father's face one more time, searching for a hint on anything there. What I got was not what I was looking for.

"Zed, you have used shadows. You have disrupted the balance, and summoned dark forces that are not accepted here. Leave." He said with a blank expression.

I looked at him in confusion. I had finally beaten Shen! Was what I did not good enough?! "But Father-"

"I am not your Father! Not anymore." He said with a firm expression before turning to help the now awakened Shen to his feet, turning back to me once more. "Now leave this place. And do not return."

I...did he just order me to leave..? He just told me to leave. I can't just...what did I do so wrong?!

-3rd POV-

"Take him out of here." The Master said with a wave of his hand at Zed, who stood, shell-shocked where he was, not moving. Two more students approached, taking him by an arm each and guiding him to the entrance.

"He ordered you leave. You will go Zed. Do not come back." The oldest of the two students said, pushing Zed out of the entryway.

He fell to his knees, just outside the entryway. He was still in shock as to what had just happened. He yelled. Loudly. His voice bearing all of the emotion he felt as the door to his old life closed forever. Hurt, Anger, Confusion, Pain, Betrayal, but most of all, the new darkness growing in his heart.

-Three Years Later-

(Third person from here on out)

Three years of time had passed since any within the temple had heard from Zed. Some had even forgotten about him. The news that a mysterious large group was heading to the temple was a shock, but the leader of said group was the real surprise. It was Zed. They only had an hour to prepare for the arrival of the organization.

When the Order had arrived, Zed was walking in front of all of the rest, His Shadow walking in stride next to him. At the gates, was his Father and old Master, his Brother Shen, and two others that he didn't know well. He remembered the name of one, Akali, but the other, a yordle, he had no recollection of.

Zed's appearance was a shock to his old Master and Shen, though neither of them showed it. He was slimmer, taller, and his armor was...very different to say the least. The silver-colored armor, and red scarf that matched his eyes pulled around his neck, covering none of his face*.But what drew the old Master's attention was the weapons he had with him; replicas of the ones within the temple, and the Shadow that mirrored Zed's position.

"What brings you back to the place you were banished three years ago?" The Master asked, his voice neutral, betraying no emotion.

"I have come for three things." His voice was even different. It echoed, like there was nothing there. "You know what they are."

"So I see that Shadow you employ finally overtook your mind and reason." The Master said with a sad shake of his head.

Zed laughed, taunting them. "You speak as if you know what you're talking about. How would you know if it could ever overtake one's mind? Have you ever used a Shadow as this? No? Then how could you possibly know if it could take over a mind." He said smugly.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds." The Master said with a small shake of his head. "You alone can enter the temple, and I beseech you, destroy the box that houses and started this madness, do not release it."

It seemed every one except for Zed looked to the Master in disbelief at what he had said, Zed's students included. "Master, this-"

"Silence Akali. I know you all worry, but Zed will choose the right thing in the end." The Master said as he waved Zed inside, the soon to be Master of Shadows following. They walked through the doorway to the inner temple, and it closed behind them.

The moment the door shut, the Master spoke. "I knew you would come back to fix your mistake, you always were that-"

"I didn't com back to 'fix' it. I came back to finish what I started." Zed Interrupted.

"Zed, if you do this, that Shadow the you wish to control will destroy who you are, and who you once were!"

"That me died long ago. The day I first heard the Whispers. The first time I had the nightmare with the Shadows. The first match I had won against _him_. The day I was banished from here was the day the old me died." Zed said with no emotion, like he was just...empty.

"Zed, I cannot let you open the box. All you will be doing is releasing a Shadow upon the world." The Master said as he blocked the path to the box.

Zed summoned a Shadow behind him that moved and held him out of the way while Zed strode past. "I didn't just come for the box. I came for the Shadow weapons as well."

"Zed! Don't do it!"

He picked up the Shadow weapons, replacing the double bladed replica gauntlets with the real ones, and he took the circular shirkens. He walked to the box; and opened it without a moments hesitation.

"ZED!"

When the box was opened, nothing moved at first, then a living Shadow emerged from it. The Shadow floated off the ground, almost as a ghost would. It stared at Zed for a good 30 seconds, before moving at all. Dual blades emerged from it's arms, and it dashed straight towards the Master, stabbing him through the chest. He fell, just able to remain conscious.

The Shadow turned to Zed, staring towards him. He rushed. Zed didn't even flinch as the Shadow dashed at him, cutting him with the blades and he still didn't flinch. It cut deep enough on his face to leave a scar. The Shadow upon not getting a reaction, dissipated.

'Now to haunt the next...'

Zed took a mask out of the a side pouch of his belt, placing it over his face, covering the new scars, opening the door from the inner temple, and shouting the order.

"Take the temple!"

(*It's Zed's classic skin without the circle blades on his back and with no mask.)

(Creepy dreams. But I'll admit. *evil face* fun to type, This was just a little thing that got stuck in my head when i was looking for a new background for my computer, and I had some SERIOUS writer block for how things were gunna go down in my other story. So, i wrote it in...ohhh, I'd say 8 hours. All nighters. Yaaa! When you get an idea I guess I just go with it, hehe. This will be a one chapter thing unless I find a way to extend it that's not awful. Anyway, please forgive spelling/grammar mistakes. And don't forget to R&R! :D )


End file.
